Afterwards
by addictedtoreading2015
Summary: It's after the war and Annabeth, the person who is normally in control isn't. Everything was wrong. Percy is dead. AU.


After the Second Titan War

Written by addictedtoreading2015 and Beta'd by omgninjaspazz

Disclaimer: The characters in this story unfortunately don't belong 2 me. =( They belong 2 Rick Riordan who isn't me.

Why? Why me? What happened why? What did I do to deserve this? I thought as my bare feet pounded across the rocky ground and tears streaked down my bloody face.

"Annabeth!" Someone cried, "wait!"

Someone grabbed my wrist. I spun them around and looked into the face of my friend Thalia one of Artemis' eternally young Hunters - and Daughter of Zeus.

I saw my own face reflected back in her frustrated, electric blue eyes. My expression was that of pure agony. "Stop, please," she whispered.

"No, Thalia. Now let me go!" I yelled as a blast of unknown power flung her away from me.

"Ow!" she screeched. I dove to the side as a blast of lightning struck the spot where I was standing a moment before. I got up and I started running to make sure that no one could catch me. Once I got a fair distance away from the cabins I spotted a cave and ran towards it. I could mourn there freely without unwanted company, saying that it would be okay. That I would eventually move on. They would never know how much I missed him. Never. I never got to tell him the one thing I needed to say, more than anything else I've ever had to say. I loved Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and son of Poseidon.

The cave I realized was bigger than I originally had thought.

As I curled up in the farthest corner of the cave, I remembered going down to the beach. Wanting to be alone before submerging myself in war preparations again.

Then I saw him standing by the edge of the waves, letting them run over his toes.

I walked over to stand by him and before I knew it I was looking into his sea green eyes while he said "Annabeth, after the battle I have something really important to tell you."

And by battle I mean the battle that has started because Percy exists. Today's his 16th birthday, the day when he was supposed to decide whether or not to save the gods. If he does he has to face Kronos, our evil grandfather.

He beat Kronos but Kronos killed him with the final blow. He saved Olympus but gave the ultimate sacrifice, his life in order to do it. I never got to tell him that I loved him. I knew that he thought that I loved Luke but he was so wrong. I never told him because of my stupid Hubris.

I was running up to congratulate him when I saw his limp body in his dad Poseidon's arms. I looked around Camp Half-Blood for anyone who could help, who would help and then I screamed and ran into the forest.

As I came back to reality I saw a brilliant white flash light up the cave and standing in front of me was my mom, Goddess of Wisdom, Athena. Did I mention that I'm a demigod? Yeah, and us demigods almost never get our happy ending. Like Orpheus for example almost led his wife out of the underworld but looked back and died. Or Theseus who was supposed to raise white sails to tell his father if he was safe or not when he came back home to Athens. It was a brilliant plan except for one thing, he forgot. And his father jumped of the palace roof in despair and fell to his death.

"Annabeth, stop this nonsense right now!" Athena snapped at me.

"What nonsense?" I sobbed. The fact that the one who saved your sorry butts got killed? The one who saved you was the one I loved? Does that even matter to you? He was perfect for me. I don't care about your feud with Poseidon. What part of I loved him don't you get?

The part of me that was still sane was telling me I was going to pay for talking to a goddess like that but I didn't care. If she killed me at least I would be with Percy in the underworld. "Just go away and leave me alone, " I said.

Surprisingly, she complied and left. I was alone yet I felt that someone was with me. I hoped it was Percy.

Feeling that presence there helped me calm down.

Once I was returned to a state of nearly full sanity, I went to camp to get my stuff from the Athena cabin. But, I unwittingly arrived in time to see Percy's funeral.

I crept forwards until I was on the fringe of the woods to watch. I knew the whole camp saw me because Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Chiron were saying a few last words and there was a spark of recognition in their eyes which made everyone turn around to see what they were staring at. I could tell that the campers were hoping for the best, like when Percy was stuck on Calypso's island and came back when I was about to burn his shroud. But this time we all knew he wasn't coming back.

Keeping to the shadows, I crept to my cabin without anyone interfering. I think that they made the right decision in not coming after me. I ran to my bunk, got out my duffel and started throwing in things that were important to me. A few pictures of Percy, even though they hurt, I needed them, badly. I also threw in my books (in Ancient Greek of course), my clothes, my Yankees cap and Daedalus' laptop. I figured that was enough and if I forgot anything, well, I had my cap.

As I was turning around to leave I felt a strong hand grip my arm. I was about to flip them when I realized that it was Chiron. Good for him. If it was anyone else even a god, they would have gotten flipped and I would have fled with my stuff.

"Annabeth," Chiron pleaded. "Please stay. You can stay at the Big House if you want to. No one would bother you! I'll tell them to leave you alone. Just please stay.

"No, Chiron." I said firmly. "Camp has too many painful memories to stay. Maybe I'll come back later. But in the meantime I'll just go and stay at the cave." I said as we were walking to my temporary abode.

AT CAMP CLARISSE SURROUNDED BY CAMPERS CLARISSE POV

"I called this emergency meeting because this has gone on long enough. I'm going to get Annabeth and drag her back whether she wants to come or not." I said. "You'll have to be ready to keep her here. Okay?" A chorus of yeahs, Uh-Huhs, and Sures came back at me in reply.

Annabeth's brother Malcolm said, "are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"Yes!" I yelled. I ran into the forest in the direction that Annabeth and Chiron had taken, and disappeared.

AT THE CAVE ANNABETH POV

"Annabeth, come back now." Clarisse said. "You might as well come back. If you don't I'll just drag you back to camp."

"I'm not coming back, but I'll let you walk away unscathed now." I said.

Clarisse charged at me and I sighed.

BACK AT CAMP ANNABETH POV

Astonished campers watched Clarisse, Daughter of Ares, fly out of the forest, in a bad mood. She screamed what are you waiting for? Get her!" But since even I had beat Clarisse, one of the best fighters in camp, no one wanted to challenge me and they slowly backed away fearing what I would do to them if they came after me. Even more than what they knew Clarisse would do as their punishment for not following her commands. Everyone except Clarisse and her cabin went to their cabins and locked the doors and windows so the Ares cabin couldn't drag them all out to get me and bring me back to camp.

Everyone saw the Ares cabin make a plan to get me with each other and rush for the woods in a previously thought invincible formation. Once they reached the boundary of the woods they all flew backwards.

I stalked out of the woods and said, "No one messes with Annabeth Minerva Chase daughter of Athena." And with that I turned and made my way back to the dark cave.


End file.
